nwnroleplayersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hextor
A brief statement about God. An expansion of the statement to describe the God. Background Main focus of the background. Describe some key points about the background of this God. Include any details of how he became a God. Briefly describe the worshippers of this God with reference to the God's history. Any other details canfit here. Strategy Briefly state the style of play for this God. Higlight key points in devising a character and their background with reference to the God. Show any problems they might encounter when expressing their beliefs in this God to others and in relation to other Gods. Add any other information which might relate. Roleplaying Briefly state the main roleplaying method for this God. This should include more indepth information specific to roleplaying within the NWN persistent world. Are there any items in the standard toolset (or the CEP/etc) that would be suitable for roleplaying this character (e.g. flags, banners, etc). Are there any important things to consider when entering combat? Are there any forbidden weapons that the character must never use? Are there any special rituals or procedures to follow before/during/after combat? Interactions with the Deity's Avatar What is the form of the Deity's avatar? Give suggestions for a character's reactions to seeing this avatar (whether they are worshippers of this Deity or not). When conversing with the avatar, is there any points to remember? Does the avatar try to fool the character? Could the character use any tactics to further their cause? Roleplaying as the Deity's Avatar Quick tip for a DM goes here. Similar to the section above but go into detail from the point of view of the one roleplaying as the avatar. Using the Deity in your Character Background Quick tip for using the God in a character background. Go into depth about methods to include the God into a character's background. Include examples and suggestions of backgrounds and effects of using this God. Tips for Clerics and Paladins The clerics and paladins of Lendys are what? Go on to explain what they are and how they function. Tips for worshippers What do worshippers do? Explain any rituals that worshippers have to follow and what they might use. Also explain other details of worshipping this God. Dealing with followers of this Deity How are these followers seen by others? Go into detail of how your character will look upon a worshipper of this God. You may need to include several examples to cover a range of alignments and such. How would a character recognise the worshipper as following this God? Festivals and other holy events Are there few or many holy events? Describe the events here including any dates/times these must be done. Interactions between this and other Deities and their followers Are there any specific Gods that have a liking or hatred towards this God and it's followers? (list them here) If there's any specific reasons for this liking or hatred, explain them here. See also * Some links to related wiki articles. * Project:Manual of Style * Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. External links * Wikipedia Dragon Deities Page * Another link Interesting Facts * Small datum of interest. Category:Gods